


Melted Ice

by Everheart



Series: Weiss Lays The Pipe [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Futanari, Lemon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everheart/pseuds/Everheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss has desires for a certain blonde-haired beauty. What if she decides to act on those desires? Freezerburn smut. Futa!Weiss x Yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted Ice

Weiss let free a sex-filled moan from her mouth as she felt the warmth of a hot sensation engulf her core. Unfortunately, after this moan, Weiss’s eyes opened and she leaned up in her bed. She covered her face in her hands as she realized it was a dream.

_That was the third one this week..._

 Weiss had been having wet dreams the entire week. Wet dreams involving a certain fair-haired beauty. The blonde beauty Yang that had been the object of her arousal for quite some time. Weiss didn’t know when these feelings started to arise, but she knows that they are strong. 

 Weiss also didn’t know if she was in love or just pure lust, but she knew for sure that she needed a release some time soon.

 It was the weekend. An early morning Saturday, to be exact. Weiss grabbed her scroll from the nightstand and checked the time. It was 10:00 am. She looked around the room and noticed that the other three members of Team RWBY were gone. 

 Ruby and Blake had both gone out to do their own things. Ruby had a weapon lovers convention she wanted to go to, and Blake had said she would be out and about in Downtown Vale, so they would be gone for most of the day. Yang, on the other hand, went to hang out with some of her other friends, but Weiss didn’t know if she would be out as long was Ruby and Blake.

 Weiss looked down at the sheets and her eyes widened slightly as she stared at the tent that her crotch was making in the sheets. “Ugh...morning wood again...”

 Weiss pulled back the sheets and pulled up her silver silk nightgown to reveal her hardened 7 inch member. It was long and smooth, pulsing and twitching slowly with arousal. The red tip of Weiss’s cock was glistening slightly with a small dollop of pre-cum.

 Weiss figured that since the others weren’t here, she was free to rid herself of this early morning annoyance.

 “Better get rid of this...”

 With that, Weiss gently grasped the head of her warm cock and started to stroke it slowly. Weiss let out a slight gasp as she continued to stroke at a slow pace to start off. Soon, Weiss picked up the pace and started to stroke faster, biting her lip gently as she started to really get into it.

 As Weiss was enjoying herself, she started to think of Yang. Everything about Yang turned her on. Yang’s full, juicy lips. Her well endowed ample chest. Her curvy hips, thick thighs, and long, slender legs. She imagined Yang was right in front of her, watching her pleasure herself.

Mmm...that’s right, Weiss. Stroke that dick...cum for me...

 The thought of Yang speaking those words to her in that enticing voice of hers, increased Weiss’s pleasure tenfold. Soon, she was stroking as fast as she could, moaning loudly.

“A-ah! Yang!” And with that, Weiss released her warm, sticky seed that shot into the air and landed on her crotch. Weiss soon fell back on her bed and panted heavily. Trying to catch her breath. “Oh, god...”

 After she laid back to catch her breath for a bit, Weiss decided that she would start her day instead of laying around. She soon got up from bed and went to her closet to grab a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. She had been wearing panties before, but they weren’t enough to contain the beast of an appendage. 

 She went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Little did Weiss know that a certain blonde-haired stud was watching the entire time from behind the front door, which she creaked open very quietly to watch Weiss in the act of masturbating.

 “Mmm...so big...I could have some fun with this later...” Yang said as she licked her lips and closed the door and walked off.

 

  
Weiss had now come back from a long day. She had been training for the most part but spent a bit of time studying as well. She closed the door behind her and hung her sword, Myternaster on a weapon rack on the wall, and kicked off her high boots before sighing in relief. She looked around the room to notice that Ruby and Blake were still indeed gone, but Yang was lying on her bed in her sleeping clothes with her eyes closed. She was snoring lightly.

 “She’s asleep...” Weiss said to no one in particular as she walked over to the closet to pick out her usual sleeping nightgown and stripped out of her normal attire to put her nightgown on.

 After she put her nightgown on, she plopped herself down on the bed and rested her head on her pillow, crossed her hands over her small, but perky chest and stared up at the ceiling. Lots of thoughts were running through her mind as she lay there for a while to relax.

 Soon enough, she found herself staring over at Yang as she slept. Weiss couldn’t help but stare intensely at Yang’s body. Her lips, her ample chest, her legs. Everything about her voluptuous body was absolutely perfect to Weiss.

 She tried to get her mind off her for a bit, but every time she did try, she just ended up thinking about her again and staring at her as she slept. Yang laid there with a peaceful look on her face, her mouth making a ‘o’ shape and her chest rising slowly with each breath. Her tank top was riding up on her, showing a bit of her toned midsection. Her sweatpants were a bit low down on hr body, showing just a slight bit of her yellow panties.

 Weiss was completely immersed in the beauty of the girl a bed across from her.

  _I can’t take it anymore! I need her now!_

 Weiss, not being to hold in her desires any longer, quickly stood up from her bed and walked over to Yang’s bed and stood there, watching her as she slept. Weiss slowly reached her hand out and placed her hand over Yang’s ample chest, massaging it gently. Yang shivered a bit, but stayed in her slumber.

_I have to be careful not to wake her..._

 Weiss slowly kneaded Yang’s breasts with both of her hands, gently taking each nipple in between her thumbs and index fingers, rubbing them gently and squeezing them slightly.

 Weiss than pulled up Yang’s tank top and slowly brought it up over her head and off her, leaving Yang in her naked upper body in all it’s glory. For some reason, Yang had no bra on. Weiss pulled up her nightgown and pulled down her boxers before freeing her now semi-hardened cock. She grasped her cock and rubbed the tip of it against Yang’s now hardened nipples.

 Weiss couldn’t take it anymore and slowly climbed on top of Yang. Weiss stared down at Yang’s mouth and bit her own lip eagerly. She wanted nothing more than to shove her hard cock into Yang’s wonderful looking mouth, but she was already treading on thin ice by doing what she’s already done and she didn’t want to take the risk of waking Yang up by filling her mouth with her warm seed.

 Weiss slid her cock in between Yang’s ample chest before starting to slowly thrust in between them. She moaned as she let the feeling of pure bliss from having the wonderful feeling of Yang’s soft mounds enveloping her member overtake her senses.

 Soon, Weiss started to lose control of herself and started to speed up her thrusts, moaning as quietly as she possibly could. Weiss wanted to slide herself out from Yang’s tits and cum somewhere else, but Weiss couldn’t bring herself to pull away from Yang’s delicious mounds. Soon, Weiss hit her limit.

 “A-ah! Cumming!” She managed to get out before releasing her warm seed. But she released it on the one place she didn’t want to. Yang’s face. Weiss’s eyes widened and she covered her cheeks as a slight gasp emanated from her mouth. 

 “Oh no...” Weiss whispered to no one as she quickly scrambled to try and get off Yang to grab something to clean Yang’s face. But before she could manage to do so, she felt a strong, from hand grab her wrist to keep her in her current position. Weiss’s eyes widened more than before and she let out a louder gasp as she turned to look at the one who grabbed her.

 Looking up at her was a cum-covered Yang, who was licking up some of Weiss’s cum off her mouth and cheeks with her tongue. Yang smirked playfully at Weiss.

 “Mmm...you taste good. So, did you have fun, Weiss?”

 Weiss was baffled. “But, how did you...?”

 “I was awake the whole time, pretending to be asleep. I was about to come in earlier today, but then I saw you masturbating, so I’d thought I’d leave you to it and come back later. I heard you call my name, so I know you wanted me badly. So I’d thought I’d fake being asleep and see if you have your way.”

 Weiss, realizing what she had done, started to tear up a bit. “Y-Yang...I took advantage of you...I’m so, so sorry...” 

 Yang slowly leaned up and brushed her hand against Weiss’s cheek, wiping her tears away. “Don’t cry. You’re too beautiful to cry...” Weiss sniffled a bit.

 “I don’t blame you. You were holding a lot of tension inside, so you felt the need to release it. Besides, I actually enjoyed it...”

 Weiss was astonished at this as she stared down into Yang’s soulful violet eyes. “You did?”

 “Yeah...” Yang said as she stared back into Weiss’s beautiful blue eyes. Yang freed her grip of Weiss’s wrist and took a hold of Weiss’s cock, stroking it gently. Weiss moaned softly.

 “Mmm...you’re pretty big...I’d say you’ve earned it for suppressing your desires for so long...so how about it?” Weiss looked at Yang, surprise apparent on her face.

 “Wait...you’re...?”

 “Yes...I’m asking you to have sex with me...” Yang said as she smiled genuinely.

 “I...yes, I will!”

 Yang chuckled. “Eager, aren’t we? Lay back on the bed.” Weiss, ready to get it on, eagerly obeyed Yang’s command and laid back on the bed. Yang got up and kneeled down on the bed, stroking Weiss’s cock some more.

 Yang then leaned her in and flicked the head of Weiss’s member with her tongue, which caused Weiss to shiver slightly.

 “Mmm...time to get a proper taste...” With that, Yang quickly engulfed Weiss’s cock into her hot mouth, earning a loud, sex-filled moan from Weiss. Weiss couldn’t believe it. She was actually inside Yang’s mouth.

 Yang slowly bobbed her head up and down slowly, making sure to pleasure Weiss just as much as she felt pleasure from doing this. While continuing to suck, she stared up at Weiss, looking directly into her eyes, a lustful look in’s Yang’s eyes.

 Weiss was panting heavily, her tongue hanging from her mouth slightly as she reached her hand out to caress Yang’s long, beautiful hair and stroke her cheek gently. This made Yang blush redder than the highlights in her younger sister’s hair.

 Yang started to speed up the motions and started sucking at a speedy pace. Weiss threw her head back in complete pleasure.

 “A-ah...Yang....I’m s-so close..”

 Yang took note of this and sucked as fast as she could before deepthroating Weiss’s cock all the way down to its base, making it disappear completely inside her mouth.

 This sent Weiss over the edge, and soon she was yelling out to the heavens. “Cumming!” And so, Weiss did cum. She came hard inside Yang’s mouth, filling it to the brim with her hot seed. She bucked her hips slightly as she kept cumming.

 Yang moaned as the salty, but yet sweet tasting thick liquid overflowed into her mouth and down her throat. There was so much that Weiss’s cum started to flood out from the sides of her mouth even though her mouth was currently occupied by 7 inches of hard Schnee cock.

 Weiss was starting to calm down from her moment of pure ecstasy as she looked down to see Yang sucking up every bit of cum she could before slowly prying her mouth off of Weiss’s member with a loud ‘pop!’ sound. 

 She swallowed all of the leftovers of Weiss’s thick seed down and opened her mouth wide to show Weiss her mouth. She then gripped Weiss’s dick and smacked it a few times across her wet tongue before closing her mouth and grinning at the highly satisfied look on Weiss’s face. 

 “Did you like that?” Yang asked the obvious, resulting in a simple nod from Weiss.

 “You were amazing...”Weiss said quietly.

 “Were?” Yang titled her head slightly, than started to slip off her sweatpants and yellow panties. “We’re just getting started, princess.”

 Weiss blushed heavily as Yang undressed herself, marveling in the masterpiece that is Yang’s luscious body. Weiss did the same and took off her nightgown. Soon, the two girls were both naked. Yang leaned in and kissed Weiss’s lips softly, shoving her tongue inside her mouth. Weiss eagerly responded by wrapping her arm around Yang’s waist and pulling her closer, fighting for dominance as she swirled her tongue around Yang’s.

 Soon, Yang pulled back to catch her breath. She was blushing madly. “Wow, Weiss...didn’t know you could be so dominant...”

 Weiss flashed a playful smirk of her own at Yang. Yang chuckled. She then gripped Weiss’s cock and stroked it gently before lifting herself up and hovering her dripping wet snatch just over Weiss’s twitching cock.

 “Ready for a taste of Heaven?” Yang grinned. Weiss eagerly nodded. “Y-yes! Hurry...”

 Yang then quickly lowered herself on Weiss’s cock, moaning as it penetrated her most sacred area. Yang moaned out loudly as she adjusted to the size of Weiss’s dick.

 Weiss, moaned out loudly as she felt the tightness of Yang’s hole engulfing her cock. Yang arched her back as she enjoyed the amazing feeling of Weiss’s cock drilling her.

 Yang threw her head back in pleasure as she ran her hand through Weiss’s hair. Weiss soon took the initiative and started to thrust upwards into her even more.

 “Oh, Weiss, I’m gonna cum soon...” Yang said in between moans. “M-me too!”

 Weiss moaned out and suddenly pushed Yang down on the bed and started thrusting into Yang in the missionary position. She moaned as she stared down at Yang, panting heavily. Yang stared back, wrapping her arms around Weiss’s neck and her legs around Weiss’s waist.

 “I-I’m cumming!” Both Yang and Weiss yelled out as they came hard, reaching a utopia of pure serenity. Yang released her sticky fluid onto Weiss’s cock, and Weiss dumped her huge load of hot seed inside Yang’s tight hole.

 Weiss fell over on the bed on panted heavily.

 "That was great, Weiss.” Yang said as she laid there on the bed, stroking Weiss’s hair.

Weiss enjoyed Yang’s pussy greatly...but sill, she craved more. So she made her desires known. She grabbed Yang and flipped her over on her stomach and spread her legs.

 Yang, surprised at Weiss’s assertiveness, grinned and let her have her way. She didn’t mind bottoming for Weiss at all. She was the one with the cock, after all.

 Weiss leaned her hands in and grabbed Yang’s ass, kneading her ass cheeks gently before sliding her still hardened cock in between her cheeks. She thrusted in between Yang’s hot cheeks for a bit. Yang bit her lip gently. Weiss, having had enough, decide to go all the way and quickly thrust the entire girth of her cock inside Yang’s tight ass. Yang’s mouth made a perfect ‘o’ shape and her eyes widened slightly as she felt Weiss penetrate her second hole. Yang moaned cutely as she gripped the bed sheets.

 Weiss reached her arm forward and pressed Yang’s face into a nearby pillow, grinning at the position she’s in. She’d never thought she’d have Yang Xiao Long of all people submitting to her, so it felt good in more ways than one.

 And so Weiss, thrusted, grabbing a hold of Yang’s ass and smacking it slightly as she continued to thrust, moaning loudly in the process. She lowed the sound of Yang’s muffled moans into the pillow.

 Yang continued to let out prolonged breaths and hot moans as she tightened her ass around Weiss’s cock, clenching it in a tight vice that sent Weiss over the edge.

 Weiss got into a push-up position. She placed her hands on the sides of the bed and placed her legs and feet together. She started to thrust as fast as she possibly could. Both Yang and Weiss rode this amazing feeling out until they both came again, moaning out loudly at the same time before Weiss collapsed on top of Yang, all tuckered out. 

 After the both of them got off their sexual high, Weiss slowly slid out of Yang and fell over to the side of the bed. Weiss was laying her head on Yang’s chest while Yang wrapped her arms around Weiss’s waist and holding her close.

 “Yang...I really needed this...” Weiss whispered as she let sleep overtake her. 

 “Me too, Weiss...me too.” Yang soon followed suit and fell asleep.

 Little did the two girls know that the other two members of Team RWBY were watching through the small opening in the quietly opened door.

 Ruby was blushing hard. “Wow, I never knew Weiss had a cock...Who knew she could be so dominant?”

 Blake licked her lips hungrily. “I want her next...”

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, that was a thing. I’ve seen so many futa!Blake and futa!Yang fics, so I thought it would be nice to switch things up a bit. I’m a sucker for fics with a dominant Weiss. Plus, I’ve never seen Freezerburn futa before, so I felt it needed to be done. This is actually not only my first time writing futa, but my first time writing a lemon in general. I’ve read my fair share of lemons, so for my first, I think I did rather well. Let me know if you enjoyed, and I’ll see you later.
> 
> Peace!


End file.
